Lipsticks and Love
by amityglader00
Summary: This is a Percabeth one shot. Percy and Annabeth give in to the Aphrodite campers and both get makeovers. It's basically just cute fluff. Enjoy! (I'm sorry that this is a bad summary.)


**Okay, this is just a PJO one shot, so I hope you enjoy… if you want any more one shots, please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson obviously isn't mine.**

"Percy, please don't." Annabeth's voice was stern, but the smile on her face gave her away. How could she honestly be mad at Percy? He was so sweet.

"Aww, come on Annabeth, it's just water!" Percy wiggled his eyebrows at her while splashing in the lake.

"No. I refuse to get wet for no reason," she crossed her arms stubbornly. "I will not get in the lake with you."

"Annabeth, if you don't want to get wet, get in and I'll keep you dry." He gestured to himself. "Child of Poseidon. Remember?"

"Ugh, stop being so persuasive."

"Not until you get in the water," Percy said, his voice teasing.

"Fine." Annabeth threw her hands into the air. "Fine!"

Percy grinned and reached his hand toward his girlfriend. She took it gingerly, bracing herself before stepping into the blue water. "See?" Percy gestured toward the water that swirled away from Annabeth's ankles. "Dry as can be." He seemed pretty pleased with himself.

"Okay, wise guy." Annabeth stepped deeper into the clear water, relieved that she wasn't soaking wet. "Now what?" She laughed.

"This," he grinned. With that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her under the surface of the water.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screeched. The unexpected dive had left her slightly breathless. Though fortunately, the bubble that Percy had created supplied her with plenty of air. "If anyone finds us down here, we're dead!"

"Good thing no one will find us then!" He smiled. "I'm not really in the mood for dying."

Annabeth groaned. "Do you ever take anything seriously?" She said as she slapped him.

"Um, not really."

Annabeth sighed. It was true, she decided. The only thing he really took seriously was their relationship. Which was honestly a relief. "It is kinda nice down here," Annabeth decided, while brushing some of Percy's black hair from his eyes.

"I know," he said quietly. His eyes full of mischief, he leaned in and stole a quick, firm kiss.

"Percy!" Annabeth giggled and rested her head on his chest. He rested his chin on her head, and they sat like that for a little while, quiet except for the bubbling water surrounding them.

Their calmness was shattered when a person crashed through the water, almost landing on them in the process. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and yanked her out of the way.

"Who? What? Why?" Annabeth sputtered.

"Hi," Leo smiled wildly. "What's going on down here?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Let me guess…"

Percy shut him up with an icy blast of lake water.

"Nice shot," Annabeth said to Percy with a matter of fact tone.

Percy did a little bow before shooting more water at Leo, who had entered their bubble. "What are you doing down here?" the child of Poseidon questioned.

"I just came to get you." He looked at them pointedly. "I'm not here to spy… for the most part."

Annabeth just glared.

"The Aphrodite kids want you."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a puzzled glance.

"Did you say _Aphrodite kids_?" Percy looked at him skeptically.

"Um, yeah."

"Why?" Annabeth interjected.

"Something about crucial makeovers? I wasn't really listening…I just wanted an excuse to jump into the lake."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, something she rarely did. "Whatever, Leo. I am _not _going to let anyone give me a makeover."

"Awwww…" A voice from bride her whined. Annabeth threw Percy a surprised look.

"You want a makeover from some giggly Aphroditz?" Annabeth asked him, using the term cruelly given to the children of Aphrodite.

"Well, I want to be pretty!" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

Annabeth released an exasperated sigh. "You look fine."

"Please?" He clasped his hands together.

"Ugh, why am I agreeing to this?" She threw her hands into the air for the second time that day.

"Because you love me!" Percy grinned at her.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled. He leaned in for a classic underwater kiss.

"Um, excuse me, but PDA? Really? There are makeovers waiting!"

Percy just shot Leo with a stream of water.

**P/B**

"Yay, yay, yay! They agreed! Guys, we get to make them over! Bring me the lipstick!" a young girl screamed. Annabeth shied away as the toothpick-thin girl charged her and grabbed her arm.

"Go easy," Annabeth warned, "A little goes a long way," she advised.

Percy, meanwhile, was ecstatic.

"Wow, you guys are so nice! Oh, great eye shadow! Why are you guys giving us makeovers?"

A tall dude shrugged. "You guys are a cute couple, but we can make you even cuter!" he said.

"Okay…" Annabeth said with worry in her voice. This probably wouldn't end well.

**P/B**

"Be careful!" Annabeth nearly shouted.

A small girl was waving a curling wand emphatically near her head.

"You'll be fine, silly. I know what I'm doing. Anyway," she said, turning back to her friend, "Delilah told Felix that Amber heard…"

Annabeth tuned her out. For the past hour, she had listened to the latest gossip about her fellow campers. She knew about almost everyone's relationships and fights from the past two days. Also, she had had her eyebrows plucked, nails painted, hair curled, makeup done, and tons of other beauty related things. She was exhausted... and also slightly worried that she looked like a clown.

"Almost done!" the tall boy chirped. "Then you can see Percy!" He said excitedly. All of these Aphrodite kids were too chipper for Annabeth's taste.

"Yay," she deadpanned. For some reason, she felt like she wouldn't look very good. How could they make her look beautiful in only an hour?

"Aren't you excited?" the super thin girl asked. "You look positively gorgeous. And I'm sure Percy will love it!"

"Okay." Annabeth smiled. May as well try to be positive, right?

"And," the small girl, Phoenix, grinned, "DONE!"

Annabeth stood and held out her hand for a mirror. She hadn't been allowed to look at herself previously, and she wanted to see herself before Percy did. The curly haired kid slapped a mirror into her palm.

The next moment, the mirror was lifted to Annabeth's face, and what she saw took her breath away.

Her wide gray eyes were highlighted by mascara and dark eyeliner. Her lips were peach pink, and her cheeks were slightly blushed. Her whole face was smooth and flawless, surrounded by perfect, golden curls. Her hair was definitely beautiful. The Aphrodite kids had braided a piece and wrapped it around her head like a halo. It looked soft and bouncy. Annabeth lifted her manicured hand to brush a stray piece away.

"Wow," she breathed, still gazing at her reflection.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! SHE LOVES IT!" Suddenly, three pairs of arms were hugging her.

"Come on!" someone said. "Percy is waiting."

They left the room as a group.

The next moment was wonderful.

As they entered the room, Annabeth caught her first glimpse of Percy. He looked amazing. His hair had been swept in a windblown look to the side, he wasn't wearing much makeup, but she could tell that some of his features had been highlighted. His white smile perfected the whole look.

When he saw Annabeth, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. She smiled graciously.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Are you really my girlfriend? I don't think someone as pretty as you would date me."

"Ha. Ha," she said. "You look pretty good too, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks," he muttered. "Wanna take a walk?" He asked nervously.

"I would love to take a walk," answered Annabeth.

"Oh, goody," Percy said as he took her hand. Annabeth laughed.

They walked outside, toward the slowly setting sun.

"That wasn't so bad," Annabeth said.

"I told you!"

"I know, I know."

"I feel so beautiful."

Percy glanced at her. "You're always beautiful," he said, his voice full of love.

"Well, it doesn't always feel like it," she mumbled.

"Annabeth Chase." Percy stopped walking and put his hands on her shoulders. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And that makeup has nothing to do with it." He forced her to look directly at him.

"Thank you," she said, her voice wobbly with emotion.

"I meant every word," he whispered.

With that, he leaned down and ever so gently kissed her. And she kissed him back.

**Okay, that's all. Thanks for reading my Percabeth fluff.**


End file.
